


The Conflicting Truth

by The_General_Gist



Series: The Ideas Guy [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Conspiracy Board
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: A series of notes concerning the truth of the outside world, and possible theories using evidence from said notes. Discussion is encouraged.Heresay Rule and its exceptions WILL be in effect here.
Series: The Ideas Guy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761313
Kudos: 1





	The Conflicting Truth

**Tsumugi's Testimony**

\- The Participants' memories are fictional, and their talents implanted.

\- Participants willingly auditioned for the Killing Game.

\- Kaede had no faith in humanity and was 'Perfect for a Killing Game'.

\- In the Prologue Flashback, the Participants were excited to see the Monokubs and learn they were chosen for the Killing Game.

\- The Participants' names were censored for the interview recordings, implying they're real names are different from their 'fictional' ones.

\- The Outside World is TOO peaceful, hence the need for death games.

**The 1st Prologue(or Kaede's Testimony)**

\- The Participants lost their memories as Ultimates.

\- Participants were kidnapped and forced into the Killing Game.

\- Kaede was a pessimist, but still a decent human being.

\- The Participants were terrified to realize the Monokubs had a connection to Monokuma. Rantaro was the first to realize their situation.

\- Everyone had their names before being given their 'Ultimate' memories 'back.'

\- According to Kaede, the Outside World is anything but peaceful.

**Tsumugi Shirogane Profile:**

\- She's the Mastermind of the 53rd Killing Game, that being this one.

\- Tsumugi is the Ultimate Cosplayer, so the interviews could've been faked.

\- Tsumugi supposedly can't cosplay as real people, living or deceased, exemplified by her skin turning purple when she dressed as Kaede during Chapter 1.

\- Chapter 1 takes place after the Participants 'remember' their status as Ultimates, so if Tsumugi's testimony is truthful, Kaede should've been considered a fictional being in flesh and blood, and thus Tsumugi should've been unaffected.

\- As the Ultimate Cosplayer, with the supernatural ability to change everything about herself in mere seconds, the 'rash' induced by cosplaying as a real person could've also been faked.

\- For the Mastermind of the 53rd Killing Game, and more importantly as a member of Team Danganronpa, she sure was quick to spill the beans about the Ultimates being fictional. Suspiciously quick.

**Kaede Akamatsu Profile:**

\- 1st Prologue Identity:

Name: Kaede Akamatsu

Ability: N/A

Personality: Pessimistic, Headstrong

Note: Recognized Monokubs. Terrified by their presence.

\- 2nd Prologue Identity

Name: Kaede Akamatsu

Ability: Memory Lost? Ultimate Pianist?

Personality: Pessimistic, Headstrong

Note: Didn't recognize the Monokubs.

\- Ultimate Identity:

Name: Kaede Akamatsu

Ability: Ultimate Pianist

Personality: Idealistic, Headstrong, Stubborn, Brave

\- Interview Identity:

Name: N/A. Censored.

Ability: N/A

Personality: "I'm perfect for a killing game; I don't have any faith in humanity!"

Note: Unlike the original prologue, ??? was thrilled to see the Monokubs and realize her being in the Killing Game. At least, that's what the flashback showed.


End file.
